broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/KMGH-TV
edit History The station first went on the air on November 1, 1953 as KLZ-TV. It was owned by Edward K. Gaylord and his Oklahoma Publishing Company along with KLZ radio (560 AM and 106.7 FM, now KBPI). KLZ-TV immediately took CBS from KBTV (channel 9, now KUSA), owing to KLZ-AM's long affiliation with CBS Radio. In 1954, Gaylord sold KLZ-AM-FM-TV to Time-Life. McGraw-Hill bought the station in 1972, changing the calls to the present KMGH-TV. During the 1950s, the Channel 7 staff included newscaster (later sportscaster and Dialing For Dollars host) Starr Yelland who came from KOA-TV (now KCNC-TV) and Ed Scott as Sheriff Scotty to entertain the kids. [1] In 1956, KLZ-TV presented the first TV remote broadcast from a courtroom after General Manager Hugh Terry won a court battle to allow cameras into the courtroom. In 1957 Panorama, a weekly public affairs series on Channel 7, became the first Denver-produced program to win a prestigious national Peabody Award. It was written and hosted by Gene Amole and directed by Jim Lannon. The television station has since won two more Peabody awards for the investigative reports "Honor and Betrayal: Scandal at the Air Force Academy"(2003) and "Failing the Children: Deadly Mistakes"(2008). More recently, KMGH-TV won the Alfred I. duPont-Columbia award for the investigative documentary "33 Minutes to 34 Right," hosted by Tony Kovaleski and produced by Tom Burke and Arthur Kane. (2010) The station was the first in Denver to operate a news bureau in Washington, D.C., as well as the first Denver station to receive reports from its own radio and TV correspondents in Europe and Asia. Channel 7 televised the first kidney transplant in the mid-1960s. Starting in 1968 and running through 1983, the most popular kids show in town was the Noell and Andy Show, 8–8:30 a.m. Monday through Friday. Her coloring contest drew hundreds of entries each week [2]. Channel 7 has always been located in the same block at Speer Boulevard and Lincoln Street, though from 1953 until 1969 the station was housed in a former auto dealership on the east side of the block at E. 6th Avenue and Sherman Street. The station's current eight-sided, five-level building, called "The Communications Center", opened in 1969, state-of-the-art at the time. The 1990s did not begin well for KMGH; the station saw significant losses in 1990 and 1991, as well as lower news ratings. A new management team introduced in 1991 turned things around at KMGH; net profit soared 105.5 percent in 1992 as a result.1 KMGH had been one of CBS's stronger affiliates. However, as a result of CBS's partnership (and later merger) with Westinghouse in the mid-1990s, the network had to divest its owned-and-operated station (O&O) in Philadelphia, WCAU-TV (since Westinghouse already owned KYW-TV in that city). In a three-way trade, WCAU was sold to NBC while Denver's longtime NBC affiliate and O&O, KCNC-TV, was sold to a partnership of CBS and Westinghouse. A shot of the KMGH studiosAt the same time, McGraw-Hill had recently struck its own affiliation deal with ABC, due in part to having its stations in San Diego and Indianapolis aligned with the network (KERO-TV in Bakersfield, California was also part of the deal between McGraw-Hill and ABC; however, it had to wait for its affiliation contract with CBS to run out in March 1996 before it could finally switch to ABC). In keeping with all of this, on September 10, 1995, ABC moved its programming from KUSA to KMGH. KMGH's outgoing CBS affiliation went to KCNC, with NBC moving from KCNC to KUSA. In 1998, KMGH's current rendition of the Circle 7 debuted, which is a variation of those seen on other ABC stations on Channel 7. The station added the ABC logo to it in the bottom left approximately a year later colored in yellow (like the network's yellow-and-black on-air look of the era, as well as the station's blue-and-yellow). In 2006, KMGH aligned itself with other ABC stations, including KABC-TV in Los Angeles, by using the same news package by Gari Communications, specifically designed for ABC O&Os. KMGH is not, however, owned by ABC. In conjunction with the music switch, on-air graphics were overhauled to include shades of red in addition to KMGH's signature gold and blue combination, and its Circle 7 logo was updated to look like real glass (on the website, it was metallic). KMGH went HD August 18, 2008 and amended its 2006 graphics. The logo is now a deep blue circle 7 logo. Air Tracker 7 edit Digital television In April 2009,2 KMGH-TV remained on channel 7 when the analog to digital conversion completed.3 The digital channel is multiplexed; 7.1 carries ABC-HD (720p, 16:9) while 7.2 carries Azteca America (KZCO-LP) in standard definition. edit 24/7 Weather Channel KMGH operates the 24/7 Weather Channel on Comcast Digital Cable, channel 247. The station replays all newscasts of the day (with the 10 p.m. news running until the next morning), with weather updates and real-time weather information on screen. [3] [4] edit News operation While KLZ-TV always had a strong line-up of local and syndicated programs during the station's early years, it was obviously helped by CBS's long dominance nationally. It led the 10 p.m. news ratings from the early 1960s until 1977 when it was topped by KBTV (now KUSA-TV), which benefited from the rise of ABC's prime-time ratings as well as an improved news product that took advantage of live electronic news gathering (ENG) technology. KMGH-TV actually had ENG capability first, in 1975, with its "Insta Cam", but never promoted it on the air, noted Craig Allen in "News is People" (2001 Blackwell Publishing). "We waited and waited, but they never promoted it," then KBTV promotions director Harvey Mars told Allen. In 1970, Channel 7 had a 40 share, while KOA-TV and KBTV were battling to stay out of last place, each with about a 24 share. By the end of the decade, KBTV had a 54 share at 10 p.m., more than all of the other stations combined. Channel 7's 10 p.m. news team in the 1960s was headed by news anchor Carl Akers, weatherman Warren Chandler and Starr Yelland with sports. All three did live commercials as part of their program. John Rayburn joined the 10 p.m. news in 1964 but left for KBTV in 1967. In 1966, Akers took a short-lived retirement only to show up a year later at KBTV (channel 9) as anchor and news director. He was replaced at channel 7 by Bob Palmer from KOA-TV. The Palmer, Chandler, Yelland team continued until 1975 when Terry Phillips was added as a news co-anchor. Phillips was replaced by John Lindsey in 1976. In 1982, Palmer returned to KOA-TV. On July 15, 2002, KMGH-TV became the first major market television station in the world to broadcast fully automated newscasts. A computer system, known as ParkerVision, combines the work of several technical personnel in a program requiring just a single operator. Ten studio cameras, channels of audio, all art graphics and electronic titling along with tape operations are programmed and played back live by one person instead of seven people.[5] edit News/station presentation edit Newscast titles *''KLZ-TV News'' (1953–1965) *''Channel 7 News'' (1965–1973) *''NewsSource 7'' (1973–1977) *''The News'' (1977–1981) *''Live on 7'' (5 p.m. newscast; 1981) *''Nightscene'' (10 p.m. newscast; 1981-1982) *''News 7'' (1981–1987) *''KMGH 7 News'' (1987–1991) *''Colorado's 7 News'' (1991–1995) *''Real Life, Real News'' (1996) *''7 News'' (1995–present) edit Station slogans This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. edit On-air staff edit Current on-air staff Anchors *'Ana Cabrera' - weekend mornings *'Christine Chang' - weekday mornings *'Mitch Jelniker' - weekday mornings and 11 a.m. *'Mike Landess' - weekdays at 4, weeknights at 5 and 10 p.m. *'Bertha Lynn' - weekdays at 11 a.m. *'Theresa Marchetta' - weekends at 5 and 10 p.m.; also "The Investigators" investigative reporter *'Anne Trujillo' - weekdays at 4, weeknights at 5 and 10 p.m. KMGH 24/7 Weather Team *'Mike Nelson' (AMS Certified Broadcast Meteorologist/NWA Seal of Apporval) - Chief Meteorologist; weekdays at 4, weeknights at 5 and 10 p.m. *'Corey Christiansen' (AMS Seal of Approval/NWA Member) - Meteorologist; weekends at 5 and 10 p.m. *'Lisa Hidalgo' - Meteorologist; weekday mornings Sports team *'Lionel Bienvenu' - Sports Director; weeknights at 5 and 10 p.m. Famous for once saying, "Stephane Guivarc'h says he doesn't want to play for Newcastle United anymore.....Well guess what, THEY DON'T CARE!"[citation needed] *'Kami Carmann' - Sports Anchor; weekends at 5 and 10 p.m.; also sports reporter Reporters *'Jaclyn Allen' - general assignment reporter *'Christin Ayers' - general assignment reporter *'Ana Cabrera' - general assignment reporter *'Jennie Castor' - video journalist *'Dayle Cedars' - general assignment reporter *'Don Champion' - general assignment reporter (also news producer) *'John Ferrugia' - "The Investigators" investigative reporter *'Russell Haythorn' - general assignment reporter *'Lance Hernandez' - general assignment reporter *'Tony Kovaleski' - "The Investigators" investigative reporter *'Tyler Lopez' - general assignment reporter *'Jayson Luber' - traffic reporter (also former helicopter reporter/photographer) *'Theresa Marchetta' - "The Investigators" investigative reporter *'Doug Schepman' - video journalist edit Past staff *'Carl Akers' - 5 and 10 p.m. anchor (1960s) *'Phil Aldridge' - sports anchor/reporter (now at KSTP-TV in Minneapolis) *'Brien Allen' - meteorologist (now at WDJT in Milwaukee) *'Ron Allen' - meteorologist (1980s-early 1990s; now at WPLG in Miami) *'Tom Bearden' - reporter/anchor (1978–1985; now correspondent for The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer) *'Ernie Bjorkman' - anchor (1982–1984 and 1988–1998) *'Tom Campbell' - sports (1981–1985) *'Bill Clarke' - "Consumer Champ" (1985–2007; retired) *'David Crabtree' - anchor/reporter (1988–1991; now at WRAL-TV in Raleigh) *'Warren Chandler' - weather anchor (1960s-1970s; retired to work in Peace Corps with wife in Chile; deceased) *'Thomas Drayton' - weekend morning anchor/reporter (1999–2002; now at WTXF in Philadelphia) *'Chris Fowler' - sports intern (now with ESPN's College GameDay) *'Steve Gottsegen' - sports anchor/reporter (1998–2008) *'Larry Green' - weather anchor (1977–1982; went to KCNC before retiring) *'Ed Greene' - weather anchor (1976–1981; now with KCNC) *'Linda Elledge Bisset' - Assignment Editor (went to KUSA) *'Cynthia Hessin' - anchor/reporter (1984-1990s) *'Jim Hooley' - weekend morning anchor/reporter *'Jessica Jamison' - weekend weather anchor *'Andrea Joyce' - reporter *'Bill Lagattuta' - 5 and 10 p.m. anchor (1982-1983) *'John Lindsey' - news anchor (1976–1982 and 1985-?) *'Kris Long' - anchor (now with KPSP-LP in Palm Springs, California) *'Lane Lyon' - general assignment reporter *'Scott Mace' - weekend weather anchor (2004–2008; now chief meteorologist at KGPE in Fresno, California) *'Michael Marsh' - (now anchor at WBRZ-TV in Baton Rouge) *'Linda Moulton Howe' - Director of Special Projects (1978–1983; currently an investigative journalist and documentary producer) *'Bill O'Reilly' - reporter (now host of The O'Reilly Factor on Fox News Channel) *'Richard Ortner' (AMS Certified Broadcast Meteorologist/NWA Seal of Approval) - Meteorologist; weekend mornings, also environmental reporter *'Bob Palmer' - news anchor (1969–1982; deceased) *'Jeff Passolt' - sports anchor (1994–1996; now anchor at KMSP-TV in Minneapolis and member of The KQ92 Morning Show with Tom Barnard) *'Terry Phillips' - news anchor (mid-1970s) *'John Rayburn' - 5 and 10 p.m. anchor (1964–1967) *'Jim Redmond' - reporter (1975–1984), anchor (1984–1988), documentary reporter/producer (1988–1992; now Journalism Department Chair at the University of Memphis) *'Robin Robinson' - reporter (1980s) *'Steve Saunders' - reporter (?-2009; now director of communications for Adams County, CO School District 50) *'Jane Slater' - general assignment reporter/fill-in traffic anchor (2006–2009; now with CBS11-KTVT in Dallas, Texas) *'Harry Smith' - reporter/anchor (1982–85, now with CBS' The Early Show) *'Bill Stuart' - anchor (1978–1981; went to KCNC before retiring) *'Hendrik Sybrandy' - reporter (1992–2007) *'Mark Thompson' - weather anchor/environmental reporter/Emmy-award winning writer/host/producer *'Ann Wade' - anchor (1984) *'Rich Westra' - "Airtracker 7" pilot *'Sharon Wright' - reporter/anchor, now Emmy award-winning reporter WMAQ-TV/NBC5 in Chicago *'Andy Schaeffer' - Photojournalist, co-Chief Photojournalist, Promotion Photographer (1980-89) edit See also *Circle 7 logo edit References #'^' "Companies of the Year 1993." Colorado Business Magazine 20.8 (1993): 26-7. #'^' http://www.thedenverchannel.com/news/18676059/detail.html #'^' http://hraunfoss.fcc.gov/edocs_public/attachmatch/DA-06-1082A2.pdf edit External links *KMGH ("Denver's 7") Web site *Query the FCC's TV station database for KMGH-TV *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KMGH-TV |}